zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 22
This part will take you through your fifth visit to the Temple of the Ocean King. Return to Mercay Island Now that we're outside the Temple of Ice, the real Aroo will meet Link there, telling you that he had been kidnapped by the Yook. Besides that, there's nothing else we need to do here or on the island, so let's return to the boat and ship off again. Before we head back to Mercay Island, though, plot a northwest course near the northern border of the Southeastern Sea. Here we'll find another golden frog we can fire at so we can get the Cyclone Slate symbol we need to draw to activate this warp point. Make sure you remember it. Once we're at Mercay Island Harbor, head back up through the same path as before to the Temple of the Ocean King. Inside the Temple We now have 18 minutes in the hourglass and three more floors we need to pass through to get what we need this time. With the yellow portal we can now skip past the first six floors and go straight to the Sacred Crest Chamber, though the time we took to get to the chamber the last time we were there will be deducted from the total amount of time we have in the hourglass. We'll still have to go through Basements 7 to 9 again. However, if you want to go through the same six floors again to shave off additional time or to discover some hidden secrets in the Temple, go right ahead. Sacred Crest Chamber Just head through the open door and proceed into Basement 7. Basements 7 through 9 Again we'll be going through these three floors in order to open the way to the Elevator Chamber, but the following method is a shorter trip. Basement 7: Ride the floating platforms as you did before up to the northwestern section of this floor, protecting yourself from arrow launchers, but this time get off at the Safe Zone platform to your right. Use the Grappling Hook to pull yourself across the chasm to the treasure chest that contains the round crystal. Get the crystal and carry it with you as you carefully make your way to the staircase in the southeastern section and go down to Basement 8. Basement 8: Carry the round crystal with you to the northeastern section of this floor, then duck into the Safe Zone that's in the upper right corner. Then, as you're watching the Phantom in this section walk around, direct a Bombchu to go through a small hole in the wall to hit the switch orb. This will cause a door to the northeast of your location to open. Now take the round crystal and go through the door back down to Basement 9. Basement 9: First take the round crystal into the room where three pedestals are located and leave it there. Next, let the Wizzrobes come near you so you can strike them with a spin attack before they strike you. After that, you can either dispose of the Phantom carrying the square crystal by using the trap door or you can try snagging the crystal from him by using the Grappling Hook. Either way you get it, take it to the northwestern section to place it on a pedestal next to a wall of fire to make it go out. Now get the triangle crystal in the chest and bring both crystals alternately into the room with the pedestals. Now here is where we need to put the crystals on the pedestals in the correct order: square, circle (round), triangle. The door will open to the Elevator Chamber. Elevator Chamber Now when we enter the chamber, there is a rumbling followed by a boom, and Ciela will comment that the entire floor had just sunk down. We just simply need to leave the room the same way we came in to find out. Basement 10 As soon as we leave the Elevator Chamber, we discover that we just dropped one floor down. On this floor we see the return of Phantom Eyes and the debut of some new gold Warp Phantoms that, when alerted by the Phantom Eyes or by the ringing tiles, will teleport right to our location, barely giving us time to escape. While watching the movements of the Phantoms, head to the northeast corner where you see a hole in a wall for a Bombchu to go through. Direct it so that it can hit the switch orb on the other side of the wall, causing spikes on the west passageway to be disarmed. Head over to the northwest corner where there is a boulder to push onto the Phantom patrolling the west passageway and holding the small key. Wait until it gets close enough to your position, then roll the boulder southward so that it hits the Phantom, causing him to disappear. Go down to the southwest corner and grab the key along the way, being careful not to run along the purple tiles. At the southwest corner, direct a Bombchu to go through another hole in the wall to hit a switch orb on the other side. This will disarm spikes leading to the inner ring passage on the right side. Use the Grappling Hook to pull yourself over to the Safe Zone on the right, then go east for a bit and throw a Bomb at the wall to your north. You'll blow up a hole into which you can enter another passageway. In that passageway, though, is a Phantom Eye that will alert a Phantom if it spots you. Quickly take it out with the Grappling Hook before the Phantom appears next to you! Then head for the Safe Zone that the spikes were barring and safely take out the other Phantom Eye as it passes. Go left and down to the locked door to open it and take the stairs down to Basement 11. Basement 11 This floor is crawling with Phantoms and Phantom Eyes. Make sure you watch their movement patterns and avoid them at all costs. On the north and south ends of this floor there is a mound of dirt you can dig up that will cause an air gust to appear, letting you rise to a higher plateau -- and we will need to reach them, because there are four floor buttons we need to get to to open one of the doors to Basement 12. On the south end there is a bridge you can cross to get to the lower right floor button, but to get to the lower left floor button we'll need to use the Grappling Hook to latch onto the stone tablet near the button. There are two pull switches on the north end that will activate bridges to get across the plateaus to the upper left and upper right floor buttons, but the easier method is just simply use the Grappling Hook to get to one button, then drop down, rise back up, and Grapple Hook your way to the other button. This will cause the door at center west to open. The door at center east, which is always open, will lead to a dead end where there's a switch orb; hitting it will cause a treasure chest to appear in the Safe Zone at center east on Basement 12, but the whole thing is timed, and you'll need to get over to the other entrance to this floor and get to the chest before it disappears. You'll be better off saving the treasure chest for your next trip through the Temple if you want it so badly. Instead, let's go down to Basement 12 through the door to the west. Basement 12 Here on this floor we have the three pedestals arranged in a Triforce pattern that we need to get Force Gems to place upon. There's also a gold Phantom and two Phantom Eyes patrolling the floor, and if that isn't bad enough, there's also the time-stealing Wizzrobes to deal with. And it just gets worse as you continue to play. Anyway, the first Force Gem you'll want to get is with the gold Phantom patrolling the center area of this floor. From the area in the southwest section that you've entered this floor, go to the pull switch on your left and pull it. This will disable the spikes that prevent you from leaving this area. By now a Phantom Eye should appear and alert the sole Phantom of our presence. Quickly duck into the Safe Zone and wait for the Phantom to get close to you so you can snag the Force Gem from it with your Grappling Hook. Wait for the Phantom to return to its patrol pattern and drop the Force Gem in a Safe Zone while you concentrate on taking out the Phantom Eye moving around in the passageway in the lower left corner. Then carefully bring the Force Gem up and around to the room with the pedestals and drop it onto one of them. The second Force Gem is inside a chest in a Safe Zone located on the north wall in the northwestern section. Once you get it, though, a blue Phantom will appear and will simply stand still while looking around. Here we want to get the Force Gem past this Phantom and the gold Phantom. The best way to handle this is to get the red pot in that section and break it near the doorway between that section and the center area so you can have a hiding spot from both Phantoms when you're carrying the Force Gem. The third Force Gem is inside a chest in a Safe Zone located on the north wall in the northeastern section. There are spikes blocking our way to that section from the center area near the room with the pedestals, so we'll have to take the passageway in the southeastern section to get there -- and that passageway is being patrolled by a Phantom Eye. Fortunately, there's a Safe Zone on the east wall that we can duck into to avoid both him and the gold Phantom. Once there, it's best to take out the Phantom Eye to give you less grief. As soon as you get the Force Gem, a red Phantom will appear and start moving around in a counter-clockwise circle. Watch his movements and avoid him as well as the gold Phantom as you bring the Force Gem back around through the same passageway and through the center area. Once all the Force Gems are on the pedestals, the door will open to Basement 13. Basement 13 The hourglass is still counting down, but there are no enemies present. Just simply go down the stairs and head for the treasure chest in the center which contains the Sea Chart for the Northeastern Sea. Then go into the blue portal to leave the Temple and rejoin with Linebeck. NEXT: The Isle of the Dead. Category:Walkthroughs